bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
King et les Indiens (Aredit comic)/plot
The adaptation is fairly faithful to the original. Most of the plot elements are depicted, even some of the events which are merely incidental to the main plot. Some of the action moves a little faster, though. The section headings are not used in the comic strip and are only inserted here to make comparison with the original story easier. The chapter numbers in brackets refer to the relevant corresponding chapter in the original book. Scene setting introduction (Chapter I) This begins the same way as in the original. Gimlet, Copper, Trapper and Cub are in a boat piloted by Jose going up a river with strong currents, rocks and rapids. The text adds that they are on the "Riviere sans nom", the Unnamed River, probably the same "Unknown River" which is featured in Biggles in the Jungle. Much of the early chapters of the original text is devoted to scene setting descriptions and the narration of associated incidents such as the dropping of an anaconda into the boat. These are not depicted. Only pests like mosquitos, ticks and ants are mentioned, as are river hazards such as rocks and rapids, and the need to do tedious manouevres like a portage. The comic strip now runs back to explain how Gimlet and co. got there. In this adaptation, Copper is still running a garage (this time it actually bears the name "Copper". He doesn't grumble as much about being called for another dangerous mission like he did in King et ses brigands. The mission briefing takes place at the Ritz. The backstory of Banford's expedition is depicted in greater detail than in the original and covers some four pages. There are some differences. Banford sets up camp at an abandoned Indian village as in the original. But his porters are sent out to collect orchids. Jose runs back alone in fear, saying the other porters are all injured by a ghost with a glowing white face in the dark. Jose had also heard gunfire. Banford searches and finds the bodies of all the porters except George. He is puzzled as the local Indian tribe, the Wakinas, did not use firearms. It must be strangers. In this adaptation, Jose is the one who suggests the strangers might be treasure hunters. Journey to base camp (Chapter II) Gimlet and co. travel on a boat into the interior. On the way, they stop by the hut of a chicle collector. Only this one is not dead like in the original. He is well and has a -name, Fernando and he knows Jose. They stay the night with him and then move on. Reconnaissance (Chapters III-IV) The action moves faster in the adaptation than in the original. Gimlet takes Jose, Trapper and Copper for a reconniassance while Cub is asked to guard the base camp. Chico, one of the porters (he doesn't appear in the original), tells Cub an Indian is watching them from the jungle. Cub asks Chico to do what Gimlet has Jose do in the original and the rest is depicted faithfully: the discussion with Tagum, the mention of the ghostly white-faced "spirit", the white men "burning stones". It's not a very compelling reason, but Cub decides he must leave base camp to catch up with Gimlet to warn him. On the path, he falls ill and is carried away by some men. It is not stated in the original who the men were but in this adaptation, one of them is Max. Meanwhile, Gimlet and co. find a pyramid and climb it. They see smoke, a tractor and a concrete mixer. Copper in Action (Chapters V-VI) Gimlet decides to go back to base camp before nightfall. They must remain alert in case the people at the concrete works come out to attack them. Copper offers to stay behind on his own as an advance observation post. It's not a very compelling reason because at this point they do not know that Cub has gone missing. The explanation Copper gives here is that if hostile forces moved down the path to attack their base camp, he would be in a position to take them in the rear. Left to himself, Copper sees the glowing white face pass by, but he doesn't get as much of a fright as in the original. He is certain it is just a trick to frighten the porters. At dawn, he sees Max walking back (in the original, it is never clearly specified that Max is the man who does the nightly "spooking". Gimlet and Trapper return to tell Copper that Cub is missing. The manner in which Copper sets up his own "spook" to counter the other spook is faithful to the original. What Happened to Cub (Chapters VII-VIII) The discussion between George and Cub is accurately depicted as is the visit by Major Borloff and Professor Andrewski. Cub tells George he must warn Gimlet immediately but this is not motivated by seeing a band of Indians being mustered to attack his base camp (he doesn't know about it here). Instead he just wants to tell Gimlet where he is and what he has learnt (which makes his haste less plausible). George is not persuaded to go off on his own. In this case he simply refuses and Cub has to do it himself. The events at Borloff's bungalow are also fairly faithfully depicted. There is an extra scene where Borloff is seen discussing the situation with Max and Andrewski. Cub actually understands the language they are speaking, unlike the original. Here Borloff starts by laughing at Max for being spooked and then telling him he must eliminate the newcomers before they interfere in their business. Here Max tells Borloff that he has already despatched the band of Indians to attack Gimlet's camp. There is a commotion outside the bungalow, just like the original and the occupants run out to see why the Indians had returned. In this case, there is no explanation. The scene merely shifts to Cub who creeps inside the bungalow to kit himself out. He finds shoes (which he didn't in the original), a torch, jacket and a revolver but no rifle. He makes his way back to base camp where he is spotted but not recognised by Gimlet and the rest. Near the base camp, Jose jumps down from a tree to greet him. This is not as plausible as in the original--why should he be up a tree? They are not as yet expecting an attack. Gimlet Takes a Hand (Chapter IX) Gimlet's reconnaissance and the rescue of George takes place in the same way as in the original, except that there is no firefight. Borloff is tied up in his bungalow where Gimlet and co. decide to head straight back to base camp to intercept the party of attacking Indians. On the way back, Gimlet asks why they do not meet the Indians on the track. George explains that Max has taken another route to avoid meeting the "spook"! Attack on the Camp (Chapter X-XI, XIII) Up a tree, Jose spots the Indian attackers. Cub takes the porters to the island. Here Jose actually volunteers to stay up a tree to warn Gimlet should he come back. The attack takes place much more quickly. Instead of a storm and passing a night first, the attackers spot Cub almost immediately. It's Andrewski who sees the flock of birds and so Max orders his Indians to shoot arrows at the island. Only later does it begin to rain. The snake incident is depicted in detail. One of Cub's porters gets his leg caught by a tree trunk. Cub exchanges fire with those on the shore which alerts Gimlet and causes them to hurry. Meanwhile, Jose has fetched Tagum and his Indians attack the occupiers of the village. Andrewski spots them and alerts Max. Tagum's men force Max's force to retreat. Jose tells Gimlet it's all over and Cub brings his porters back to the mainland. Jose explains that he had shown Tagum the cardboard mask. Angry about being tricked, Tagum and his men had followed Jose to attack the Indians led by Max. Commando Methods (Chapter XII) The raid on Borloff's camp in the adaptation takes place after the Indian attack on Gimlet's base camp has been defeated. Cub therefore is able to join in. Gimlet and his team move off and here there is the discussion where Gimlet educates Copper on the threat that a rocket base here would pose for the defences of the Panama Canal. The approach to Borloff's camp is done more cautiously than in the original because, having driven off the Indians, there is a possibility that they may have retreated to Borloff's camp. They see the four-engined aircraft and attack it from a distance. Gimlet moves nearer hoping to investigate what's in it but it blows up. Apparently one of Copper's bullets might have hit a vulernable spot. Aftermath (Chapter XIV) Tagum's tribe reoccupies their village while Gimlet and co. depart for Belize. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)